Awakening Secrets
by Eviviane
Summary: A kingdom was destroyed but now the hope still exists. The long lost princess was found..In the adventures of overthrowing the cruel kingdom and restoring the rightful King.
1. The Long Lost Princess

In the world of Divindale, a magical world where dragons, phoenixes and pegasus roamed freely.

The great kingdom Trystal, a country rich and prosperous lies there.

The people lived in peace and harmony, loving and caring, grateful and content.

Many battles they had won, to bring peace to their country.

Great Kings and Queens ruled this land.

Brave warriors fight for peace.

Intelligent subjects assisted the King and Queen.

Dragons, phoenixes and pegasus honour their masters.

The commoners adore their rulers.

There was peace for almost a thousand years when the Capulet family ruled.

But everything changed when the Bontroval family massacre the Capulet household until the last servant.

* * *

In a small town in Trystal,

there lived a girl named Kim.

She is a beautiful, gorgeous girl who lived thriftily in a small house.

Her house is located near the hills filled with white irises which faces the rising sun.

Neighbours know about her by her kindness of sharing everything she had.

She had lots of friends around her which often visit her.

But despite this, deep in her heart, she still feels lonely.

Every night she would wished upon a star,

hoping for someone to ease her loneliness...

_She didn't know that an adventure lies ahead of her,_

_Secrets yet to be discovered, visions yet to be seen._

* * *

Kim was keeping back her laundry.

It was a rainy day, the skies were dampened with grey.

As she was about to go into her house,

she saw 4 shadows dimly in the pouring rain.

They seemed like they were walking towards her house.

When the 4 figures reached Kim's house,

A tall fair guy with face of a gentle prince asked Kim,

" Could you please offer us a place to stay? We were tired after a long journey. "

And of course Kim agreed and invited the four of them in.

Kim offered them some hot tea and start to ask about who were they.

...

First, a tall guy with fair skin which had a face of a gentle prince and authority - **Joshua d'Haydn** ( The King's Chair )

Second, a lady with charm and which has a soft heart of gentleness and a graceful posture - **Vivian Ezra** ( The Queen's Chair )

Third, a guy with a nice posture, finely built body, a fine swordsman with a handsome face of never giving up - **Zexus Brookes** ( The Jack's Chair )

Fourth, a lady with fine skin and a face of an angel, a fine archer with a face of determination - **Jasmine Elizabeth** ( The Ace's Chair )

...

They were the 4 guardians which had served under the Capulet family.

During the massacre, the 4 guardians saved the _Prince of the Capulet family_ which is 5 years old,

And hid him in the commoner's village and they are now searching for him.

Little that Kim didn't know, the 4 guardians are also here for her.

* * *

The next day,

Before the 4 guardians depart,

Joshua gave Kim a charm, named **The Humpty Lock**, as a token of their appreciation.

With that, Joshua told Kim,

" _This is **The Humpty Lock**, there's a key that fits in it. Find **The Humpty Key** and he's the one._ "

Then, the 4 guardians left without a trace.

Puzzled and confused of what had happened,

Kim decided that she must accomplished the mission that was entrusted to her.

She set out to look for **The Humpty Key**.


	2. The Humpty Key

After getting The Humpty Lock from the guardians,

The mysteries and secrets uncovered.

The unknown and the unseen are finally awaken.

What lies beneath the unknown and the unseen?

Why did the guardians give Kim The Humpty Lock?

Is there a reason for everything that happened?

Is it Fate or Destiny?

* * *

The next day before dawn,

Kim set out from her house to look for The Humpty Key.

The key that fits perfectly to The Humpty Lock.

Village by village she traveled.

Asking and inquiring endlessly.

Just to find that particular key that fits perfectly to The Humpty Lock.

* * *

After weeks of finding and searching.

She ended up in a small village named Topazio.

There, an old castle which is a thousand years old stood there.

Once that was a cozy castle with blazing lights of a feast.

But now the abandoned castle sleeps there tenderly,

Like it is waiting for someone to wake it up.

...

Kim went down to a stream to rest for a bit.

There by the river banks she lay.

Admiring the beautiful blue tinted sky,

With the white fluffy clouds varying in shapes.

The fragrance of the flowers lighted up the atmosphere,

The gentle breeze gently swept by her face.

Sound of the rushing water of the stream,

Chirps of the nightingale ringing by her ears.

How enjoyable is that moment.

* * *

It was so calm and tender,

Until Kim heard someone's snore coming from her right side.

Carefully she picked herself up and tip-toed towards the direction of the sound.

There she found a young man sleeping there.

After observing the young man for a while,

Kim concluded that the young man dozed off while fishing.

This was the right chance for Kim to get some information of that village.

...

Then Kim tried to wake the young man up by gently shoving his shoulder.

Suddenly, the young man jerked and fell head over heels into the river with a splash.

He was puzzled and found himself in the river and a beautiful young lady beside giggling.

The young man's face instantly turned red because of embarrassment.

How could he do something like that infront of this beautiful lady?

Then Kim reached out her hand to help the young man.

But the young man refused and climbed out of the river himself.

His face is still red because Kim couldn't stop giggling at the young man's actions.

...

The young man reached out to his fishing rod and pulled it up.

There hangs The Humpty Key!

Kim stopped giggling when she saw the key.

The young man stopped and realised that Kim was staring at the key.

The young man started to explain that that key was a memorial of his late mother.

That key had already been passed down from generations to generations.

He just used it as something heavy for the bait to sink.

...

Kim out of her surprised asked the young man for his name.

The young man answered,

" My name is Yikai Charles Capulet. "


	3. Secrets Awakened

What will happen when The Humpty Lock meets The Humpty Key?

Who is this young man who possessed The Humpty Key?

The doors of mysteries are unlocked one by one.

A fate and destiny has came upon them.

A responsibility that could change the whole kingdom.

* * *

Kim took out The Humpty Lock and showed it to Yikai.

Yikai too was stunned by the charm that was presented by Kim.

The clover on the lock is exactly the same as the clover on the key.

Is it fate or destiny that brought both of them together?

By inserting the key into the lock, what will happen?

**The Humpty Lock and The Humpty Key.**

Unlock!

Magically the lock and key glowed in bright light,

The light was bright but tender like a halo.

A voice was heard :

" _Finally, the time has come._ "

The Humpty Lock and The Humpty Key merged and transformed into a scroll.

It reads :

_" The time has come, revive O'Prince and Princess._

_Once a castle abandoned, now is revived by the chosen._

_Fire-breathing dragon bow at Your knee, 4 subjects assists Your highnesses' needs._

_Suffering has come to an end, may Your highnesses bring peace to this rich land. "_

* * *

During that time,

The kingdom of Trystal is ruled by an evil empire.

The horrendous, merciless King Joel Bontroval IV.

There was no love, no peace.

Commoners struggling for their lives.

They lived in extreme poverty.

The resources are kept to the nobles.

He is ruthless and treats everyone coldly.

He even threatened to kill anyone who protests against him.

10 years ago in an inside war between the Capulet family and Bontroval family,

King Joel Bontroval IV massacre every Capulet family until the very last servant.

Yikai Charles Capulet,

The last heir of the Capulet family which is protected by the 4 guardians,

He was sneaked away during the war and lived by the hills near the border.

He was the only hope to once again,

Overthrow the Bontraval family,

And claimed his throne as the rightful King of Trystal.

* * *

From afar, The guardians knew.

The time has come.


	4. The 4 guardians

Yikai Charles Capulet,

The rightful King of Trystal.

Is he going to stand up and claim his rightful throne?

What bring the 4 guardians here?

How will the 4 guardians assist their masters?

" **Long live Prince Yikai Charles Capulet, Long live Princess Kimberly T'Eragon** "

* * *

Kim stayed over at Yikai's house for the night.

That night, it was a restless night.

Of all the things that happened today puzzled her.

The words on the scroll lingers in her mind every now and then.

She can't stop thinking about it as she tried to tuck herself into bed.

Without realising, she went into sleep.

...

" **O'Princess, it is I** "

" _Who are you? Show yourself!_ "

" **O'Princess, it is I, the mighty dragon, asleep in the enchanted castle.** "

" _A dragon? Where am I_? "

" **I've been asleep for 10 years since the war.**"

" **Your arrival has awakened me, Your highness. I'll be waiting for Your arrival to the enchanted castle.** "

...

Kim woke up puzzled.

Is it just a dream? Or is it real?

A fire-breathing dragon speaking to her.

* * *

Yikai invited her to the dining table for breakfast.

It was simple but delicious.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

When Yikai opened the door, he saw 4 people in beautiful capes standing outside.

They were the 4 guardians.

Yikai who had already know them, invited them in.

Kim was shocked by their arrival.

It was them, it was them who gave her The Humpty Lock.

Out of frustration and desperation,

Kim grabbed Joshua d'Haydn by his collar and asked him,

" **Why did you give me that charm? Why are you here? Look what you've caused me?** "

Yikai hurriedly restrain her from doing any harm to the guardian and calmed her down.

After adjusting his attire, Joshua d'Haydn said,

" Jack's Chair Zexus Brookes, why don't you do the introduction? "

* * *

In this land of Tyrstal,

The land was previously ruled by a family, the Capulet family.

Great Kings and Queens were born to this family.

The Capulet family ruled fair and just.

They cared for their people and the people adored their rulers.

There was peace and harmony,

Everyone lived in content and gratefulness.

It was until the Bontraval family murdered the King and Queen,

And all the subjects that served under Their highnesses.

Since then, the Bontraval family ruled with cruelty.

* * *

Yikai Charles Capulet,

The last heir of the Capulet family.

Saved and protected by the 4 guardians during the war.

The rightful King of the kingdom of Trystal.

Kim,

Her name was Kimberly T'Eragon.

She came from a legendary family which had tamed dragons,

The T'Eragon family served under the Capulet family.

Serving as brave warriors to fight for peace for the country.

A dragon was already prepared for her,

She's asleep in the enchanted castle waiting for her revival.

* * *

The 4 guardians who served under the Capulet family,

Committed their devotion to continue served the new Prince and Princess.

" **Long live Prince Yikai Charles Capulet, Long live Princess Kimberly T'Eragon** "


	5. Explore, Truths

The Prince and Princess prepares themselves,

To face what's coming their way.

The sleeping dead enchanted castle stood there.

Years of unheard laughter,

Once again welcome their Prince and Princess.

Revive our kingdom! O'Prince and Princess!

* * *

After learning the truth about themselves from the guardians.

The 6 of them made their way to the enchanted castle.

The tall walls of growing vines signifies the years it has been through,

The old bricks which holds the castle firm signifies past battles the kingdom won.

The sleeping castle is awaken by the new Prince and Princess.

The rusty gate that closes everything inside opens to welcome them.

...

They saw a mighty fire-breathing standing there.

" _O'Prince and Princess, Guardians, you're finally here._ "

She is beautiful with a skin of glowing gold.

She has a fierce face but has a gentle heart.

The way she walked is graceful.

Her body was a long as a car from head to tail.

...

The mighty dragon bowed in adoration of the Prince and Princess.

" My name is Saphire. As everyone has knew, there was a war 10 years ago, when the Bontraval family massacre the Capulet family. "

" The previous King, King Richard Capulet knew that there was no promised victory against this war, so he summoned the 4 guardians. "

Then **The King's Chair - Joshua d'Haydn** started to speak,

" _We were summoned to cast a spell on 10 000 soldiers and Saphire._ "

**The Queen's Chair - Vivian Ezra** added,

" _The spell enables one to fall in to deep sleep until the spell is broken by the chosen ones. Which is you two._ "

**The Jack's Chair - Zexus Brooke** explained,

" _In this way, when the time has come, there will be soldiers ready for Your highnesses. The King had planned all of it. _"

...

Suddenly they heard sound of metal clashing and rattling sounds coming from the chamber below.

Quickly, Saphire lead all of them down to the chamber.

**The Ace's Chair - Jasmine Elizabeth** stated,

" The time has come, the spell is broken. "

...

Stunned by what they've seen,

They're already confused and puzzled.

The 4 guardians led the two into their rooms to rest.

" Rest well tonight, after today, we will start planning everything. "

* * *

**Kim's POV**

It all happened so quickly,

Once I was just a simple girl living my own simple life,

And now I'm a Princess and I have a dragon?

There're still mysteries lingering in my mind.

What is going to happen?

I don't even know the Prince,

How could they expect me to be the Princess?

I have no fighting skills,

I can't even battle a pack of wolfs.

How could I save this country?

How could I battle the Bontraval soldiers?

Tell me how!

* * *

**Yikai's POV**

I didn't know that I need to save this country.

I just knew that I was once in a royal family,

The 4 guardians saved me,

And I'm just a normal peasant boy.

Now I am entrusted with the responsibility to save the country?

I know nothing about anything!

I don't even know who is that Princess,

We've just met.

How could they expect me to become the Prince?

I couldn't even ride a horse properly.

How could I save this country?

How could I battle the Bontraval soldiers?

Tell me how!

* * *

Back at a room where they plan strategies,

The 4 guardians and Saphire had already started planning.

Their plans will be made perfect with the help of the Prince and Princess.

" But we must not rush the Prince and Princess "

" _Let's give them time and also help them learn_ "

" **After 10 years, the time has come, we must not make any flaws again** "

" _Yes. This time, is a promise of victory!_ "


	6. Romance Blossoms

Little by little they know each other.

Slowly from friends into best friends.

Best friends into lovers?

The prince and the princess.

* * *

After a night's rest,

Everyone woke up fresh and energized.

The once sleeping castle was now awake,

The once silent castle was now filled with chatter.

The once free castle was now busy.

...

After 10 years, the castle is filled with thick dust.

The thorny vines outgrew the once beautiful garden.

The castle walls needed a repaint job.

Servants are hired to clean the castle.

Painters are called to repaint the castle walls.

Gardeners are here to beautify the gardens with fragant irises.

Cooks are in the kitchens to prepare meals for all of them.

...

The whole castle was busy,

The hallways filled with servants cleaning.

The courtyard with soldiers practising,

Pegasus and phoenixes flew around freely.

In the strategy room,

The 4 guardians are planning their plans with Saphire.

Everyone was busy,

Everyone except Prince Yikai and Princess Kim.

...

You may think that the castle was so noisy,

The Bontraval must have noticed about it.

But the answer was no, they didn't.

This was due to the castle's located near the borderline.

Which was the totally opposite direction of the Bontraval castle.

* * *

Princess Kim was sitting in the newly beautified iris garden.

She thought to herself,

" What should I do? Everyone is busy whereast I'm not."

The guardians did not let Princess Kim do anything.

They gave her some time to get used to their present situation first.

She was bored and gazed around the garden and the clouds in the sky.

Suddenly, she heard someone coming from behind.

She turned to the back and saw Prince Yikai.

"Mind if I sit beside you?" He asked.

Kim agreed and Prince Yikai just sat beside her.

...

Prince Yikai just sat there and gazed at the clouds.

The clouds with various shapes and always changing.

Kim sat there silently without a thing to say.

She took a glance at Prince Yikai.

After observing for so long,

She realised that actually the Prince had a nice charming face.

The fine complexion on his face attracted her.

Without realising, Kim had been gazing as the Prince's face for so long.

The Prince looked at Kim and found her staring at him.

Their eyes met.

Kim snapped out of it and looked away.

The Prince looked away too.

They both blushed.

Prince Yikai thought to himself,

"_What a beautiful face she has, her eyes are so tender and soft. I didn't realised it until now._"

...

Then the Prince started to break the ice by talking.

" How do you feel after getting into all of this? "

Kim thought to herself "_Nice to know, he speaks._"

"Well, suddenly dragging me into something like that wasn't all no fun. It's just that things happen so quickly and I can't really catch up with it."

With this, Kim was looking at the Prince again.

They eyes met again.

She blushed, he blushed.

She giggled, he laughed.

The laughter lighted up the once tense atmosphere.

They started sharing stories about themselves.

Happy memories, sad tragedies,

Stories about friends, stories about neighbours.

They spend the rest of their time together,

Talking to each other, supporting each other.

Little by little, they are getting closer and closer.

* * *

From the strategy room which is a tower,

The 4 guardians looked down.

They were delighted and pleased.

The Prince and Princess are getting closer each day.

Looks like everything's going to turn out alright.


	7. Hardwork Starts

There's no more time.

There's much more to strife.

Work hard, determination, never giving up.

There's a country waiting to be saved.

The Prince and Princess,

Our hero!

* * *

After the whole week,

The time has come,

For the Prince and Princess to start preparing,

Prepared to face training for battle.

The 4 guardians had prepared a plan,

A list of training for the inexperienced Prince and Princess.

...

**The King's Chair – Joshua d'Haydn**

As a person who is familiar with politics,

And someone who served directly under the King,

He's going to teach the Prince how to rule a country.

Ruling a country fair and just.

Besides, teaching him how to make wise decisions,

And care about his subjects and people.

Guiding him to differentiate good and evil.

...

**The Queen's Chair – Vivian Ezra**

A fine swordswoman,

Teaching Princess Kim how to wield a sword.

This could protect The Princess from any harm,

The Princess could defend herself.

By being a fine lady,

Teaching Princess Kim how to be a graceful woman.

Guiding her to walk gracefully, mind her posture.

...

**The Jack's Chair – Zexus Brookes**

A fine swordsman,

He takes up the responsibility to train The Prince.

Giving him training on using a sword.

By being The Prince's practice partner,

The Prince's skills improved.

Being a great warrior,

Teaching The Prince to ride a horse,

How to fight while riding on a horse,

And the techniques of offense and defence during battle.

...

**The Ace's Chair – Jasmine Elizabeth**

Being a fine archer,

Teaching the Princess to use a bow and arrows.

This may benefit the Princess when she's riding on Saphire.

By mastering archer skills,

One can attack from long distance.

Besides, as a person who is fond of food,

As a loving lady,

She spends a lot of time with The Princess,

Sharing her thoughts and listening to The Princess' problems.

She also accompanies the Princess when the Princess is training with Saphire.

...

**The Mighty Dragon – Saphire**

The one that The Princess will ride into battle.

She helps The Princess to get used to riding on her back.

And she demonstrates what she can do with her fire-breathing skills.

She brings The Princess soaring above the sky,

She shows her the beautiful hills and rivers in the land of Trystal.

She also spends time talking to The Princess and bonding with her,

Making them best friends.

* * *

Since then,

The Prince and Princess are always training,

Preparing for battle to once again rule over Trystal.

The Prince and Princess turned confident,

Having values of determination and a strong will.

The will of the Capulet family burns within them.

With the help of the 4 guardians,

The Prince and Princess is on their way on being ready for battle.

* * *

The love between The Prince and Princess grows deeper,

They began to understand each another more and more.

Together they prepare for battle.

And they will aim for victory.

To overturned the Bontraval family,

Which had caused sufferings to the people they love.


	8. Action begins! The Declaration of War!

After 3 years of preparation,

They are ready for battle.

As the rightful King of Trystal,

He leads the army to destroy the Bontraval family.

Once and for all ruled again in this rich land!

* * *

On the tenth day of the tenth month.

The trumpet sounded.

**The time has come!**

The Prince summoned all the guardians.

They gave their commitments,

Crossing swords saying,

"_I hereby commit that I will fight till the last drop of my blood. _

_Protecting the Prince and our beloved country Trystal from the hands of the Bontraval. _

_Long live King Yikai Charles Capulet, Long live Princess Kimberly T'Eragon!_"

* * *

A strategy was planned.

There will be a surprise attack at the castle walls.

It will caused panic to the guards and soldiers.

It is predicted that the Bontraval's soldiers will attack the Capulet's army.

The attack acted as the decoy to attract the soldier's attention.

While this is going on, the 4 guardians and the Prince will sneak into the castle.

Eliminating everyone that is standing in their way from King Joel Bontraval IV.

They will surround the King and his family, threatening him to surrender!

...

As for the Princess,

She will ride on Saphire above the skies,

Aiding the soldiers on the land,

Defending them when they needed help.

With Saphire, a fire-breathing dragon,

She'll burn down the walls of the Bontraval castle.

* * *

At night,

The soldiers start marching,

Silently without a sound.

They are marching towards the Bontraval castle.

Among the hills that were unknown to people,

Everything is quiet.

The whole city was quiet.

There is not sound, not a single sound.

Only the whistling wind whispering by their ears can be heard.

...

The soldiers marched in silence.

Step by step the moved forward.

Some soldiers ride on pegasus,

Some soldiers bought along the phoenixes,

The others marched along on feet toward the Bontraval castle.

* * *

They've reached the mighty walls of the castle.

In the count of 1, 2, 3!

Horns are sounded!

Soldiers shouted,

"** LONG LIVE PRINCE YIKAI CHARLES CAPULET! LONG LIVE PRINCESS KIMBERLY T'ERAGON! LONG LIVE THE CAPULET KINGDOM! **"

...

It caused such a panic that the people in the castle don't know what to do but run!

The soldiers fired their arrows with fire.

Phoenixes burned the castle wall with their fiery wings.

Saphire exhaled a breath of fire and the castle walls were on fire!

* * *

The Bontraval soldiers rushed out to fight,

They were outnumbered by the Capulet soldiers!

With one breath of the Mighty Dragon,

Most of the Bontraval soldiers were burned to death.

**The declaration of war.**

**The battle began!**


	9. The War and The End!

Walls burned down by the blazing fire,

The stronger soldiers prevail over the weak.

The once ambitious is crushed.

The Bontraval Kingdom collapse till none.

* * *

With the soldiers lured to fight the Capulet soldiers,

The Prince and the 4 guardians made their way into the castle.

The Capulet soldiers lead the Bontraval soldiers away from the castle.

With the Princess leading the army with a Mighty Dragon,

There was already a promise of victory.

...

As the guardians made their way in,

The guardians eliminated every soldier in the castle that stood in their way,

They searched the chambers for the King's room.

...

**The King's Chair – Joshua d'Haydn**

He went to the control room which controlled the gate and shut the soldiers outside,

There was no entry for the soldiers to protect the King.

The soldiers were shut outside of the castle.

**The Queen's Chair – Vivian Ezra**

Threatened every servant to drop their weapons,

Fighting the guards that were protecting the King.

**The Jack's Chair – Zexus Brookes**

He went along with the Prince in search for the King's room.

Protecting the Prince from the guards who tried to kill them.

**The Ace's Chair – Jasmine Elizabeth**

She captured the King's family members and tied them up as hostages.

Using them to threatened the King to surrender.

...

Now everything is under their control.

There was no entrance to the castle,

Nor any exit from the castle.

No one is going to protect the King now.

* * *

The Jack's Chair – Zexus Brookes and the Prince found King Joel Bontraval IV,

The Prince rushed into the room and start fighting with the King.

Swords clashing,

That was a fierce fight between two fine swordsman.

Any flaws could cost someone his life!

**The Jack's Chair - Zexus Brookes**

Standing at the entrance of the King's room,

Assasinating every guard that was to enter the room to protect the King.

...

" _I will never give this country to you! Capulet! _"

" **You still got the face to talk when you ruled with such cruelty! **"

" _When I kill you and your pesky little friends! Everything will be over!_ "

" **How about you say your own prayers that hopefully you might live first!** "

The fierce fight continues as both of them never gave up!

...

Soon, the Prince's movements slowed down.

He was not used to fighting for so long.

At that moment King Joel saw an opening,

He strived his sword and aimed for the Prince's heart!

The Prince wasn't able to defend it completely,

And the King wounded the Prince's side!

The Prince _yelled in pain_ and _collapsed to the floor_.

" **Hahaha! Now I've won! Evil always prevails! **"

" **Now everything is over, there will be no LAST HEIR of the Capulet family!** "

" **What are you going to do now? Cry for help?** " King Joel mocked.

As King Joel was about to drive his sword through the Prince's heart,

Suddenly, a sword ran through his heart.

King Joel coughed out blood and look to his back.

There stood a man with a beautiful cape.

" You're forgotten about me, Your High-ness " Zexus mocked.

**The Jack's Chair – Zexus Brookes** stood there.

He then withdrew his sword from the King's body.

" _Why you…..ugh…_ " The King dropped dead on the floor.

The Prince which had been seriously wounded laid there,

Zexus Brookes picked up the Prince's wounded body and walked out of the King's Room.

" **It's all over!** "

* * *

Trumpets roared from the direction of the castle.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked to the castle.

There stood 4 figures.

The 4 guardians.

**The Jack's Chair – Zexus Brookes **declared: -

" Your King is now dead. Surrender and you may live! "

Everyone out of fear dropped their weapons and laid their knees on the floor.

**The King's Chair – Joshua d'Haydn** said: -

" Now everyone, let's crowned the rightful King of Trystal, **King Yikai Chrales Capulet!** "

Everybody shouted in unison,

" **Long live King Yikai Charles Capulet!** "

* * *

The war has ended,

King Joel Bontraval IV is dead.

The rest are allowed to live and swore loyalty to the Capulets.

A new kingdom has begun.

The Capulets finally crushed the Bontraval kingdom.


End file.
